Harry Shearer
Harry Shearer (1943 - ) Film Deaths * This is Spinal Tap (1984)' Smalls: In a deleted scene, Harry is shot to death by a sniper in the film within a film he shows to Rob Reiner. * ''The Simpsons Movie (2007) characters: "Scratchy" explodes after being filled with missiles sent by Itchy (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) and having one hit him, on top of having Itchy bludgeon Scratchy at the beginning of the cartoon. (Shearer's other characters survive the movie). TV Deaths NOTE: Since Shearer voiced multiple characters on '''The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Krusty Gets Busted (1990. animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy '''''cartoon withing the show, he burns to death when Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) shoots him with a flaming arrow. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror (1990, animated) [The Evil House] Destroys itself after deciding it would rather be destroyed than to live with the Simpsons. *The Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy & Marge (1990, animated) [Scratchy]: Dies in two '''''Itchy & Scratchy cartoons. In Hold That Feline, Scratchy is crushed to death by football players during a game of football after Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) gives him a bomb resembling a football that blows up, sending him flying into the air and landing in the crater where he is tackled by the players. In Messenger of Death, he gets shot in the head with a Bazooka by Itchy, leaving his charred skull on his neck which falls off after the smoke clears. *''The Simpsons: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''Sundae, Bloody Sundae, he is blended into a drink when Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) puts him into a drink mixer. Itchy then serves him as a "Scratchy Shake" with his blood and blinking eyeballs. *''The Simpsons: Like Father, Like Clown (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy/Scratchy Jr.] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''Field of Screams, both "Scratchy" and "Scratchy Jr." are sliced to death when Itchy and Itchy Jr. (both voiced by Dan Castellaneta) run them over with a combine. Itchy and son plays baseball with Scratchy's head in the end. *''The Simpsons: Stark Raving Dad (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy]: In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''Bang the Cat Slowly, Scratchy is killed in an explosion when Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) uses Scratchy's tongue to tie a box with a bomb inside it which gets lodged into his throat and blows up, causing his head and party hat to fly into the sky. The party hat lands on his neck and his head is impaled by the hat. *''The Simpsons: Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''House of Pain, Scratchy, being tied to a wood frame part of the house, gets a nail hammered into his head by Itchy (Dan Castellaneta), who then hangs a picture of them onto the nail. *''The Simpsons: Homer Defined (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy '''''cartoon My Dinner with itchy'', he is ran over by a car (on top of having his body eaten by acid) when Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) gives him a drink, which turns out to be acid, which reduces his body to a skeleton, then Itchy throws his "drink" into his eyes, which causes him to scream in pain as he runs into the street where he is run over. *The Simpsons: When Flanders Failed (1991, animated) '(''Scratchy/Ned Flanders): In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''O Solo Meow, Scratchy is decapitated (alongside being blown up) when Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) gives him a plate of spaghetti which has a bomb in it. Just as Scratchy notices he's about to swallow the fuse, he panics and runs through a low doorway, which lobs his head off as the body runs outside and blows up. Flanders dies of unspecified circumstances as his grave is shown. This was actually a fantasy thought up by Homer (also Castellaneta) who is deciding what kind of misfortune to wish upon Ned after he won the wishbone contest. (Ned survives in reality.) *''The Simpsons: Bart the Murderer (1991, animated) ''[Scratchy/Principal Skinner] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''The Sound of Silencers, Scratchy is gunned down (alongside all the other cat suspects in the police lineup) by Itchy (Dan Castellaneta). Principal Skinner is killed (off-screen) by Fat Tony (Joe Mantegna) and his men. He appears as a ghost haunting Bart (Nancy Cartwright). This was a nightmare had by Bart, fearing that Fat Tony had him killed when he had nothing to do with his disappearance. (Skinner survives in reality.) *''The Simpsons: Bart's Friend Falls in Love (1992, animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''I'm Getting Buried in the Morning, he is decapitated, alongside his wife-to-be, with a boomerang, by Itchy (Dan Castellaneta). Ithcy then drives off in a car with their heads tied to the boot. *''The Simpsons: The Otto Show'' (1992; animated)'' [''Derek Smalls/Otto]: Dies in an explosion caused by a car crash, along with David St. Hubbins (voiced by Michael McKean) & Nigel Tufnel (voiced by Christopher Guest), after their bus veers off the road when a school bus driven by Otto (also voiced by Shearer) drives in their path. Otto survives the episode. *''The Simpsons: Radio Bart (1992, animated) ''[Scratchy] In the Itchy & Scratchy ''cartoon ''Cat Splat Fever, he is devoured by an alligator at the bottom of a well when he attempts to save Itchy (Dan Castellaneta) from commiting suicide, when it was a trick by Itchy who was save. As Scratchy's angel tries to float away to Heaven, Itchy shoots him, causing the angel to fall back into the well. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror III (1992, animated) ''[Waylon Smithers/Lenny/Dave Shutton/Ned Flanders]: In King Homer, Smithers, Lenny and Dave are eaten by King Homer (Dan Castellaneta) (A parody of King Kong). In Dial "Z" For Zombie, Ned, being zombified, is shot dead by Homer. *''The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror IV (1993; animated) Flanders/Mr. Burns/various characters:'' "Ned Flanders" is decapitated (off screen) by the gremlin; his head is seen at the end of the segment when the gremlin waves it infront of Bart's (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) face. "Mr. Burns" is stabbed with a wooden stake through the heart by Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta); he dies after telling Homer that he's fired. *''The Simpsons: Whacking Day'' (1993; animated) [Scratchy]: In the Itchy & Scratchy cartoon subtitled "Guest Director: Oliver Stone", Scratchy is shot by Itchy while being escorted by the police. (a parody of both Oliver Stone's JFK '''and the real-event newscast of Jack Ruby shooting Lee Harvey Oswald). *The Simpsons: Marge vs. the Monorail[[The Simpsons (1989 series)| '''(1993; animated)]]' '[Seymour Skinner]: Bisected by the pincers of a giant robot ant controlled by Bart (Nancy Cartwright) in a fantasy sequence had by Bart; he survives the episode. *''The Simpsons: Bart of Darkness'' (1994; animated) [Scratchy]: In the Itchy & Scratchy cartoon Planet of the Aches, Scratchy is sliced up by the Aliens, using their telekinesis. *''The Simpsons; Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated) [''Seymour Skinner]: "Skinner" is beheaded on a guillotine by Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) in the opening sequence. *''The Simpsons: Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" (1996; animated) '[Sheldon Skinner]: Dies (off-screen) during the Veteran's Day parade float disaster; his death is mentioned by Grandpa Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) to Bart (Nancy Cartwright). *The Simpsons; Treehouse of Horror VII (1996; animated)'' Dole/various characters'': "Bob Dole" is ejected into the vaccum of space, along with Bill Clinton (voiced by Phil Hartman) when Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) accidentally pushes the wrong button on the spaceship's computer, moments after they both agree to stand together against the alien threat. (Nudity alert: Rear) *The Simpsons; Treehouse of Horror VIII (1997; animated)' Censor/Herman/Principal Skinner/Dr. Hibbert/Ned Flanders/Reverend Lovejoy/Lenny/Sea Captain/Mr. Burns/various characters: "Fox Censor" is stabbed to death by the TV Rating logo in the top right corner, which changes in rating with each stab, after he announces a more family friendly version of the episode will air instead. "Herman" is killed in a nuclear blast; his skeleton is seen when Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) exits the bomb shelter. All of Harry's other characters are shot with a shot gun by The Simpsons family after they agree to form an alliance with the non-mutated humans. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X (1999; animated) Flanders/Various Characters: "Ned Flanders" is mauled and bitten by a werewolf, moments before being run over by Marge (voiced by Julie Kavner); his body is seen when Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) attempts to pass him off as alive at his funeral and Flander's later comes back as an undead werewolf. *The Simpsons: Tales from the Public Domain (2002; animated)'' [Ned Flanders/Lenny]: In the Odyssey Segment, Ned Flanders is killed by the trojan, Lenny is eaten by Homer (Dan Castellaneta) in pig form (not knowing he was his friend), other characters get impaled, In the Hamlet Segment, Lenny is poisoned after high-fifing the fellow-poisoned Carl (Hank Azaria), they both fall over dead. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XV (2004, animated) '[Dr. Julius Hibbert/Ned Flanders/Various Characters] "Dr. Hibbert" falls out a window while trying to get Homer's (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) frisbee. This was first seen in a vision by Ned, which eventually came true. "Ned" is killed in an explosion, alongside everyone else in Springfield, when the Nuclear Power Plant blows up after Ned tried to stop Homer from pushin the Core Destruct button by shooting him, but Homer, in his death throes, pushes the button with his tongue. They are both seen in Heaven, alongside the other Simpsons. *The Simpsons; Treehouse of Horror XX (2009; animated)' Brockmen/Mr. Burns/Various Characters: "Kent Brockman" is turned into a zombie after eating one of Krusty the Clown's (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) tainted burgers. "Mr. Burns" becomes a zombie (off screen); he is seen as a zombie when Homer (voiced by Castellaneta) discovers him. Video Game Deaths *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003)[''Kent Brockman/Kang/Others]: Kent Brockman is killed by zombies during a news broadcast as Homer (Dan Castellaneta) and Lisa (Yeardley Smith) watch on TV. Only the audio of his demise is heard. Kang, alongside Kodos (also Castellaneta), dies of injuries resulting in a spaceship crash after Homer kept sending several cars tied with nuclear waste to the ship's tractor beam, which explode on contact. They are both seen in Heaven and read the end game credits. Gallery Harry sd207975 150x200.jpg|Harry Shearer Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Jewish Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by implosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by spine removal Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by child Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Small Soldiers Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Peter Pan Cast Mambers Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Friends cast members Category:ER cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Game show participants Category:Sliders Cast Members